


so we love and we hope that it holds

by sunflowerlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24yearold!Harry, 29yearold!Louis, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Same-Sex Marriage, THE ONLY SHORT THINGS I'VE WRITTEN ARE IMAGINES THIS IS BASICALLY MY FIRST ONE SHOT BEAR WITH ME, also, larry stylinson - Freeform, this might b a lil too short for a proper one shot but hey i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerlarry/pseuds/sunflowerlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where louis and harry finally get married jfc</p>
            </blockquote>





	so we love and we hope that it holds

**Author's Note:**

> finally finished ! i am so so so happy lmao, please do enjoy reading and leave a comment if you like. it's greatly appreciated ! thank youuuu xxx
> 
> **might have some mistakes and typos, i apologize in advance !

Harry looked at himself on the body-length mirror for the millionth time, his hands gripping tightly at the mandarin jacket of his black tuxedo.

He goes back a few months ago when him and Louis were looking for the perfect tuxedos for both of them. Harry fell in love with the one paired with a mandarin jacket. It was plain but gave a laid back look, he said. Louis commented on how the whole suit seemed like it were for a priest or minister. Harry shrugged and said he liked it.

The young man smiled widely at his reflection as he remembered, Louis bought two tuxedos with matching mandarin jackets a few days after.

Harry's wide smile didn't last long though, when he realized he was standing in the black tux right now, about almost an hour before his very own wedding. He rubbed both of his hands together and covered his cheeks with them, trying his best to make himself chill.

The door opened behind him and Gemma stepped inside with the same smile she's been wearing ever since Harry told them he was going to propose. She had her phone in her hands, held it up high and Harry saw him and his sister's huge face on the screen.

"Look at my baby brother nervous as fuck!" Gemma exclaimed to the camera. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the mirror.

Gemma walked to his side. Her face inches away from her phone, and then started tapping, "Gonna post that on snapchat, hope you don't mind." she said, still on her phone.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry waved her off. "Help me, my fingers won't calm down." He cried after a few moments of rubbing his hands together.

"Awww," Gemma wrapped her arms around her brother and squeezed him like she always does, "I know you made mum and I pinky promise you not to cry today. But to tell you half-heartedly, mum is a very silent promise breaker." Her arms still wrapped around Harry but isn't squeezing anymore.

Harry turned his head and looked at his sister, eyebrows raised.

"She'scryingattheotherroomrightatthisverymoment." Gemma said so quickly Harry almost didn't understand.

He face palmed so hard he could feel his face burning bright red. "Just please, don't let her cry during the ceremony. You know how much of a cry baby I am. Someone cries, I cry. I mean, Donald Trump could cry and I'd shed a tear too." He explained.

Gemma rolled her bright eyes but laughed a little, her arms unwrap and out of Harry's torso. "I'll try."

She then walked back to the door, "You may continue mesmerizing yourself on the mirror now. I'll go check on mum and maybe take a sneak peek at Louis." Gemma winks and gets out of the tiny room. 

Harry breathes in and lets it out slowly, calming his nerves. How was Louis doing right now?– was the only question on his mind. He couldn't wait to see him walk down the aisle. Imagining it almost made him shed a tear or two, no ones knows how many tears would drop when the time's come. That would be, an hour later. 

He finally moved and walked away from the mirror, sitting down on a comfy chair. He took out the small piece of paper from his pocket and reread it, he smiled at the words he's always loved to look at. 

"Knock knock!" someone from outside shouted and there were three knocks on the door before it opened wide. His mum and stepdad stepped in the room this time. Their best smiles on their faces like Gemma had on earlier. Harry smiled at them and stood up, shoving the piece of paper back into his pocket. 

"Everything alright, baby? How are you feeling?" Anne asked him as she went to hug him tight. 

"Anxious, scared, nervous..." he replied, "Loved." Anne smiled even wider and squeezed his arms.

"You're feeling the exact same thing I felt, you know." His mum told him. "Louis' doing great if you were wondering, even more handsome tonight. You'll feel like you're sixteen again once you see him walk down there." Anne let out a tear, quickly wiping it before it reached her red cheek.

Harry covered his eyes, "Stop." 

"Oh right. I'm sorry, sweetheart." His mum chuckled lightly and looked at Robin checking himself out on the mirror. Harry and mum chuckled. "And I thought I was the only one who thought 'I'm smashing this suit'" and they all laughed.

\- 

"Okay, alright, okay, okay, alright, okay." Harry kept murmuring and repeating the words while the officiant said the welcoming speech to all the families, friends and guests. 

"Okay, okay, I can do this." He looked at his shiny shoes on the ground and lifted his head up to look at all the people. His eyes widened for a split second and put his head low again, "Oh my fucking god I can not do this." He answers himself back. 

"Kidding, I'm kidding. I'm always kidding." He lifted his head up again once more, slowly this time, his eyes land on his family and Louis'. Then to face palming, probably because her brother is talking to himself in front of every single person he holds dear, at his wedding. 

His thoughts were interrupted by instrumental music being played on the speakers surrounding the large hall. It was soft and nothing Harry has heard before. Now who chose this? he thought. And then he snaps back to reality with eyes wide, tears already in his eyes. 

Louis, his whole world, is coming in through that door any second and he couldn't handle it. 

His hand flew up to his eyes and wiped, as the processional took place in front of him. Jay, Louis' very beautiful mum starts to walk down the aisle first, and then the groomsmen, none other than Niall, Liam, Ed, Nick, Mike, Stan and James. All looking handsome in their suits. Then the best man that Harry personally chose, his father, Des. 

Harry smiled widely at his dad, who took his place beside him at the side of the venue.

They both stepped forward and stood in front of everybody, and in front of the altar. The officiant named Stephen took his place as well.

The next people that came in through the door was Gemma, Lottie and other friends and relatives of the Tomlinsons' they personally invited to be bridesmaids. He was staring at the beautiful dresses of the girls when he finally realizes that after the walk of Louis' little siblings– along with Theo Horan– down the aisle, it would be Louis to come through next. There were a couple of 'aww's' heard when the flower girls and Ernie Deakin, their ring bearer, walked. Harry adored Ernest. Harry's hands were about to fly to his eyes brimmed with tears when a voice interrupted, 

"Is he already crying?! Oh my god Harold don't cry yet I haven't even moved a single step!" A high-pitched voice shouted through the soothing music, he instantly recognized the voice before the sentence was even finished. 

Laughter erupted from everybody, Harry's hands were on his mouth stopping himself from giggling like crazy. There's the Louis he's loved since day one. 

Through his giggling though, his tears were already spilling. And then Louis and his stepdad pops out from outside, his white tuxedo fitting him perfectly, Harry smiles through his tears whilst wiping them one by one as each fell. 

His vision was slightly blurry, but he could clearly see the middle finger Louis was sticking out hidden behind the slightly bulky forearm of Dan. 

Harry placed both his hands on his thighs and leaned forward, laughing along with everybody else, and suddenly he forgot how nervous he was just a few seconds ago. 

That's why Louis loved him, he took away his anxiousness, made him feel relaxed by just looking at him. Made him feel like home. 

The laughter slowed down and came to a stop, except for Niall. It's always except for Niall. 

Louis and Dan reached the end, Dan let go of Louis and gave his small hands to Harry. Like an expensive piece of jewelry, a beautiful painting of a one-of-a-kind artist, like the most adorable puppy you've ever seen being handed to you by your parents on Christmas day. But for Harry, Louis was way more important than any of those stated. 

Harry took both of Louis' hands so gently and they faced each other, in front of the officiant. Louis smiled at him that made his heart warmer than ever. Harry returned it. 

"Please rise to meet our very happy- and shaking, couple." the officiant begins, receiving a few chuckles as every single person in the room stood up. 

Harry embarrassingly smiled at their hands intertwined, dimples popping out from his cheeks. He knew Louis was staring right at him with a silly grin on his face. 

"My name is Stephen Hickox, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Harry and Louis, welcome to everybody and thank you for being here." he greeted. "They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives. By your presence, you celebrate with both of them the love they have discovered in each other since the very first time they have met and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives." 

Harry's hands slight shook at the end of the sentence. _For the rest of their lives._

Not that he was shaking because he didn't want that, it was because he was too happy to hear those words and he knows he can't just make that loud squeak he does every time he gets excited or when Louis says something really funny. Like the old days. 

Louis noticed and continued rubbing Harry's knuckles, white even though he isn't even gripping anything. If you do count Louis, Harry clings onto Louis as he does with him, like they're each other's lifeline. 

"God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson come now to be joined.:" Stephen finished his words of welcome. 

Harry looked up at Louis and felt, not only his mouth, his eyes twitch upward. Louis mouthed a barely audible **I love you.**

"I will now be reading the lyrics to a beautiful and meaningful song that has been picked by the couple that expresses their genuine love for each other, I Will Be Here by Steven Chapman." the officiant smiled at both of them once more, "Tomorrow morning if you wake up, and the sun does not appear. I will be here. If in the dark we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear, because I will be here." 

"I will be here when you feel like being quiet. When you need to speak your mind, I will listen. And I will be here. When the laughter turns to crying. Through the winning, losing and trying. We'll be together, because I will be here." Louis brought his hand up so quickly to wipe an escaping tear from his eye that Harry almost didn't notice, he smiled and mouthed back **I love you more.**

"Tomorrow morning if you wake up, and the future is unclear, I will be here. As sure as seasons are made for change, our lifetimes are made for years. So I will be here. I will be here, and you can cry on my shoulder. When the mirror tells us we're older, I will hold you and I will be here. To watch you grow in beauty, and tell you all the things you are to me. I will be here." 

Harry hums along to the last part of the song playing in his head, Stephen reading like poetry, "I will be true to the promise I have made, to you and to the One who gave you to me. And just as sure as seasons are made for change, our lifetimes are made for years. So, I will be here. We'll be together. I will be here." Stephen ended the reading with a warm smile. 

"Harry Styles, you have chosen Louis Tomlinson to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?" the officiant asked. 

Harry squeaked out an "I will."

The officiant nodded and turned to Louis. "Louis Tomlinson, you have chosen Harry Styles to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?" asked Stephen. 

Louis smiled. "Of course, I will." 

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?" he then asked both of them. 

"We do." they replied.

"Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question." Stephen turned to the guests, family and friends on the front row. "Do you, the families and friends of Harry and Louis, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?" 

All exclaimed a very cheerful, "We do," along with a small shout of "HECK YEAH I DO." from the one and only Niall Horan. 

"Harry and Louis, now we come to your vows. May I remind you that saying your vows are one thing but nothing is more challenging than living them day-by-day. What you promise today must be renewed tomorrow and each day that stretches out before you. Will you now please turn and face each other and hold hands, looking at each other." they did as told. 

Harry took out the piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up. Looking back at Louis and Louis giving a little nod. 

The younger lad cleared his throat before starting his vow, "Louis William Tomlinson, your tiny hands have been having a hold of my heart since I was a 16 year old baker boy who had a dream of standing on a stadium in front of thousands of people wanting to hear me sing." 

Harry stared down at the little paper, eyes crinkling, "Refusing to let it go for some reason no matter how many hands have been trying to take it away." he said while feeling his tears brimming in his eyes. "I have never thought I'd be glad that someone would dare to take a very large part of me, keep it so safe and cherish it with so much love I don't even deserve." Harry wiped his tear-stained cheeks, "I am even more glad that that someone would be you." 

Louis held Harry's hands tight, not tight to hurt but tight to comfort. Sending fuzzy things all over Harry's system. 

"For almost eight years, we've been through so so much that I've wondered why I'm still breathing at this very moment. But I rethink what I've thought and told myself that one of the only reasons I'm still here is because of the man that is standing in front of me right now. I could never be more thankful." Harry cleared his throat again, "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I choose you, Louis Tomlinson to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow." 

Harry looked up from the paper and hid it back in his pocket again, staring right back at Louis. He could hear a few sobs from their families and friends, most probably Anne and Jay. 

Louis smiled for the hundredth time, cleared his throat and began, "I didn't even know you had a script. Nor did I know we actually can read one." he laughs, the others as well, "I didn't do much research, I apologize. But Harry Styles, I love you more than I could ever string a million words to say it with very dear and passionate emotion that you have shown during your vow." saying the whole sentence without a pause, Louis let out a breath. "I know a have tiny hands, you did not need to mention that, I am overjoyed you didn't sneak in a horrible knock-knock joke. Though if this ceremony declares I'd live the rest of my life hearing those things, I may leave." Louis turned, and went back. 

Their families and friends were all choking with laughter. "I'm kidding. I would do anything in my will and power to hear your voice, old and gruffly, saying that banana joke for the millionth time before I die holding the love of my life's hand." Harry's tears come down one by one, let out an occasional chuckle when Louis said the funny parts of his personal vow, "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I choose you Harry Styles to be my life partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow." Louis finished, a lovely smile on his face. 

Stephen nodded at both of them, the smile plastered on his face, "May I have the rings please?" 

Ernie was pushed gently by Fizzy towards Des, the small pillow matching his small hands. Des quickly untied the rings and held them out to Louis and Harry. 

Harry spoke first, "I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." he said as he slipped the ring on Louis' finger, holding his left hand. 

Louis cleared his throat and took Harry's hand next, "I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you." and then wore it on Harry's finger. His tiny hands looking so fragile under Harry's. 

"Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days." Stephen spoke, smiling down at their new bands. 

"Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, by the United Kingdom, I declare you married and partners for life." Harry's tears streamed down once more before the officiant ended the last sentence. 

Louis looked at Stephen, waiting to say the words. 

Stephen chuckled lightly and continued, "You may seal your vows with a kiss." 

Louis whispered a soft "Finally," before he stepped forward and got on his toes. Harry smiled wider than ever before and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on Louis' lips as if it was the first time. First time, indeed, as a married couple. 

Every single person cheered loudly, Louis' ears ringed and Harry's cheeks turned rosy red. 

After so many years of hiding and doing things for people, Harry never thought he'd have the chance to say this one day, but he's damn glad he actually has. 

They both pulled away and Harry took Louis in his arms, squeezing tightly, "We're free, Lou. We're free." 

Louis smiled up at him and cupped his cheeks, "And it will stay that way now. Right, Haz?" 

"It will." Harry smiled, another teardrop rolled down his wet cheeks. "Yes it fucking will, Lou."


End file.
